of love letters and best friends
by iammichan27
Summary: 2. "I can't believe that I wrote a love letter for myself." – Mikan Sakura


****

Of Love Letters and Best Friends

**By: mi-chan27**

* * *

**Summary: **"I can't believe that I wrote a love letter for myself." – Mikan Sakura

**Disclaimer: **hai hai~~

**warning: **watch out for the OOC, wrong grammars, spellings and missing words.

* * *

Hey, minna! As an apology for the late update of 'Perfect Girl', I wrote a one-shot story for you, my readers, please enjoy!

* * *

**Of Love Letters and Best Friends**

* * *

Hi! I'm Sakura Mikan, 15 years old. I'm not being boastful, but I'm beautiful and I've got so many fans and admirers. I have brown hair that reached my waist with hazel eyes. I'm so cheerful, energetic, and friendly.

I have a best friend. He, meaning he's a guy, is he campus crush, heart throb, an all-in-one package, and the dream of every girl of our school, the Gakuen Alice. His name is Hyuuga Natsume.

It's already been three years since we've known each others, meaning, since we've entered middle school.

Every day, both of us always got so many confessions, but we always rejected them. I don't know why though.

But I always recommend the girl who asked for my help to him. He always tried to date them, but in the end, he'll just reject the girl. It was so funny, because when he will try to date the girls, it seems like it was nothing, or he isn't minding if the girl was so annoying or not. But whenever we're alone, that's when he'll complain.

"She's so annoying," he said to me.

I'll just laugh and then recommend another girl.

"No," that's what he answered, last time that we met.

One day, my cousin and best friend came and transferred in our school. She was so PRETTY. When we're walking, every guy we passed by will drool, literally. But she's not only pretty, she's also kind. Like me, she's beautiful, inside and out. Her name is Shouda Sumire.

I introduced her to our classmates and my friends, especially to him.

When I introduced them to each other, Natsume stared at her. I don't know why, but my chest suddenly hurts.

When Sumi-chan left, I instantly teased him.

"Hehe… Natsume-kun is in love…" I teased.

"You're wrong. I am not," he denied.

"Mou, you are. You stared at her, you know. Haha, you don't have to deny it," I said to him.

"Whatever, but I am not. And that's final," he said to me.

"You know what? I can help you in her, and I will be your bridge. Promise," I said to him.

"Tch," he said and left.

Every day, after that conversation, I always teased him to her, but he only got irritated.

One day, when there was no school, I went to market to buy some things. And what I saw surprised me. It was Natsume and Sumire. They were together.

I felt that my chest ached again. I don't know why.

"Because I am their best friend but they were hiding things from me," I convinced myself.

Monday came, and we met at school. Just like always, I teased him again.

"You should confess now, you know," I said to him.

"No, why would I?" he asked me.

"Of course, because you love her!" I exclaimed.

"No, I am not," he said.

"Mou, you don't need to hide it you know," I said and pouted. "I saw you, you know. In the market, together."

"Are you jealous?" he asked seriously.

My eyes widened. Why? Why? I am not jealous. Right? Right?

"I knew it! You're a lesbian. Haha," he laughed. "You're jealous of me? Don't worry, you can have her."

"Mou! I am not a lesbian!" I said to him.

After that conversation, we always teased each others.

Until one day…

He confessed to me.

.

.

.

He confessed that he likes her.

"I like her," he said to me.

I was hurt but I don't know why. I'm so thankful that God helped me to cover my feelings.

"I knew it! Haha," I laughed. "So?"

"So?" he asked me.

"When will you confess to Sumi-chan?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. I still don't know what I should tell her," he said.

I laughed at him. "OMG! THE Natsume Hyuuga can't confess. Haha," I tease him again.

"Tch. Whatever, anyways, aren't you jealous?" he asked.

"No, why would I? I'm happy for the two of you," I said to him but… _liar – _was what I said to myself.

"So, you really aren't a lesbian? You really are a lady?" he teased.

"Hey! That was mean you know!" I pouted. "Of course, I'm a lady. 100% sure, 100% pure!"

"Oh."

"So? What will you say to her?" I asked him.

"I really didn't know."

"Mou," that was what I can only say to him.

"I know!" he snapped. "Since you're a girl, what do you want to hear from a guy?"

"Hmm. I don't know," I answered him.

"Oh-kay?" he said. "Ah, why don't we practice?" he asked me. "Let's pretend that you are her, and I'll confess to you, ne?"

"Okay~~" I answered.

"Let's start."

"Hai~"

"Hey! Uhmm… you know what, I want to say that I want to say that I like you. I really really like you. I never felt this kind of feelings to the other girls just like what I feel to you. I love you, please go out with me. I love you since the day I met you. When we were together, I felt like I was in heaven, not minding of what others say, or what's going on in our surroundings. Please go out with me," he said.

I was hurt. Why does it seem that they were so close? So close that I can't reach them?

I don't know what to say and feel so I just joked.

"Oh, I'm so hungry! Let's eat," I said as I mimicked her voice.

"Hey! I don't think that she'll say it to me," he said.

"Hehe, I don't know what to say. It was so long," I said.

"Whatever," he said. "what do you want to hear from a confessing guy?"

"Hmm… I think maybe a simple 'I love you' will do," I said.

"Tch," he said.

"Because you're speech is so long, she might get bored," I teased, but wrong move. He seems hurt of what I said.

"Hey! I just – " I started to explain, but he cut me off.

"Just kidding, I know," he said and left.

Oh no. what did I do?

Sigh.

Sigh.

Sigh.

What should I do now?

3 days later… it was already 3 days since that conversation but he still avoiding me.

I rolled onto my bed, thinking of what I should do.

.

.

.

I know! An idea struck on my head. I got off of my bed and I get a pencil and paper and started to write.

The next day, I waited for him at the gates.

"Hey!" I said to him when I saw him. "uh…" I fidgeted my fingers. "I want to say sorry, please forgive me. I didn't mean what I said that day. As an apology, I did this," I said as I showed him a letter.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A love letter. Just rewrite it, and give it to her," I said. "So? Apology accepted?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes. Apology accepted," he said as he got the letter from my hand.

After that, we returned to normal. By normal, I mean, teasing each others.

After 2 days, when I was at home, my mother said I have a mail.

When I first saw the letter, I thought, 'great. Another fan.'

I'm going to throw it on the trash can on my room when I saw the handwriting.

It was Natsume's.

I immediately opened the letter.

It said:

**I just wanna tell you that I have liked you ever since the day I met you. You are very different from all of the other girls in the academy. You always managed to make my day complete without even doing something special. You can make me laugh even if I am as cold hearted as other people think I am. You are never afraid to tell whatever what's in your mind and you always wear a sweet smile on your face. Ever since the day I met you, you have lighted up my world filled with darkness. I feel really jealous whenever I see you talking to other guys. A few years ago, I thought that it would be better if I just die immediately since there's no reason why I should live in this world. But now, everything seemed to change since you've made my life worth living for. I loved you ever since the day I saw you and then there hasn't been any other girl that has made me feel this way. Mikan Sakura, I love you.**

**- N.H.**

My tears flowed on my cheeks. It was the love letter I wrote. The only difference was he wrote my name.

I now know.

I know why did my chest hurts when he say those things…

Because I love him…

But why is he sending me this love letter?

Is it a joke?

I sighed. Maybe. It was just to tease me. I shouldn't hope for something I know that I won't have. I folded and hide the letter, and I went to sleep.

The next day at school, I avoided Natsume. It seems so awkward.

Sumi-chan asked me, "Why Natsume does seem so gloomy today?"

"Huh?" I asked, feigning innocence. "What do you mean?"

"Mou, you dumped him, don't you?" she pouted.

My eyes widened, and it became teary. I don't want others to see me cry so I hide my eyes with my bangs.

"What are you saying?" I asked. "I was the one who should-"

"That should ask like that?" Sumi-chan cut me off. "Mou, Mi-chan, you really are dense and slow."

"Huh?"

"But you know, Natsume's so funny. He told me and the others, I mean the girls he rejected, that he loves you, but he can't tell you. Well, he only told me that because he wanted my help. He wants me to be your bridge. But I didn't help him," she paused and sighed. "I really wanted to help, but you two already have your relationship, a strong relationship, that I think he already knows you more than I do, so I told him to just confess."

I can't stopped my tears now, so I run toward OUR sakura tree.

I cried.

Suddenly, a hand tapped my shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" a familiar voice asked, as the owner wiped my tears.

"Natsume!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. "Gomen-nasai," I sobbed. "I…I…I…I Love you," I said as I clutched his uniform.

Natsume hugged me and smiled. "I Love You too, Mikan."

* * *

"What are you doing?" a husky voice asked in a 24 year old brunette, as a pair of arms engulfed her into a warm hug.

"Nandemonai," Mikan answered. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Natsume asked.

"I can't believe that I wrote a love letter for myself," Mikan and Natsume chuckled.

"Yeah…" Natsume agreed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" two boys at the age of 3 entered. Both of them have raven hair with hazel eyes. They are Natsuki and Naoki, Mikan's and Natsume's sons.

They got married at the age of 21 and Mikan bore twins at the age of 22.

"Natsume, I'm so glad that you became my best friend," Mikan said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Natsume answered and kissed her in the lips.

* * *

**- end –**

* * *

How was it?

Review please!

I'm really sorry because of my late update of 'perfect girl'.

By: michan27


End file.
